Fabrevans: One Shots
by lizzydoesntknow12
Summary: Just a collection of one shots! The rating of the one shots will vary.


**For those of you who have been reading my previous stories, a lot's been going on around here. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy, stressed, and mixed up lately. I also, just my luck, am suffering from _serious_ writer's block. Writing drabbles usually cures my writer's block, so I'm going to use this story to make a collection of oneshots. Whenever I'm having writer's block (or just have a spark of inspiration) I'll write a one shot and post it here :) They might get a little angsty.. I hope that you like this one and I'll be updating LINY as soon as possible! Already halfway done with the next chapter :) Also, I'm dedicating this one shot (and all of the ones to follow) to my favorite writer on here; Readingtoomuch! All of the true Fabrevans lovers read _all_ of her stories. We miss you!**

Quinn had had a shitty week. It was Friday, thank God, so she wouldn't have to deal with the idiots at her school for another two days. She was lying under her big purple comforter as she reflected on the previous events. There were rumors going around that she was pregnant, rumors that weren't true. Sam's family was also on "vacation" this week (he seemed upset, so she didn't ask where they were going), and she hadn't seen him since Monday, the day before the rumors started. She didn't actually know where these rumors had come from, but she didn't like it. Quinn had been slushied twice in one week, and Sam wasn't even there to help her clean off or beat up the one throwing them (not that she wanted him to get hurt). The girl sighed and shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to push most of those thoughts out of her mind. She tossed around in her bed and messed with the covers until she got comfortable. Just as she was about to fall asleep, all worries aside, she felt a tight grip on her hips. Quinn jumped and squirmed around with her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes grew wide as a hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly, she felt soft, large- yet familiar -lips trailing down her neck.

"Happy birthday.." The lips murmured against her earlobe as she felt them turn up into a smile against her skin. Quinn sighed from relief, her hear still pounding.

She shrugged the hand off of her mouth. "Sam," She reached behind her and grabbed his arms, making them wrap around her waist from the back. "You scared me to death." Sam chuckled.

"I'm sorry babe, I just wanted to surprise you." Quinn scoffed.

"Well congrats, mission accomplished." He frowned.

"You're annoyed."

"Yeah, well." Sam tried to turn her around to face him, but she wouldn't.

"..Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No."

Sam looked around the room awkwardly. "Well it's nice to finally see you again... and happy birthday, I guess." Quinn sighed.

"It's not my birthday yet."

"It's been your birthday for an hour and seven minutes."

"What?" She turned over and leaned across her boyfriend to see the bright red numbers gleaming from the clock. 1:07. "Oh." Sam took that brief moment to look her over. She looked beautiful to him, and not just because she was barely wearing anything. Stray hairs were hanging in front of her face, the face that he hadn't seen for four days. The face he'd missed so much. He leaned forward to kiss her and she jumped back in her place and turned away from him. Quinn held the purple comforter in front of her face, and after a moment, began crying into it. Sam's stomach quickly twisted into a knot.

"Uh.. Q?" He stared at the back of her head and wondered what he should do. It didn't feel right to reach out and touch her, considering how she'd reacted before. "Quinn.. Quinn, please talk to me. It's been like, four days. I'm dying over here." She didn't respond, she only cried harder. Sam just lay there and watched her. Eventually her crying slowed, leaving only small sniffles as a sign that she had been crying. He watched the rise and fall of her side, watched it go up higher sometimes more than others.

"They spread rumors." She practically whispered. "After you left.. they just, they started talking."

"Who?"

"Everyone." Sam sighed, it was time to bother her and take action. He, very carefully, moved himself over to her side of the queen sized bed so that he was facing her. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under her comforter. She instantly latched onto him and they both sighed. It had been way too long since they'd been this close to each other.

"What did they say, Q?" Quinn squirmed around and pulled her arms to her chest as he rubbed her back. "If you wanna talk about it, I mean." She wove one of her legs in between his two. There was a long pause of her wondering if she should tell him or not.

"They were saying I'm pregnant." She could feel Sam stiffen.

"Well.. are you..?"

"No!" She almost shouted.

"Shhh, shhh Q, your mom." Quinn sighed and moved out of his grip, flipping over onto her back and studying the ceiling. Sam reached for her hand but she pulled hers away. "Are you mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you treating me like I did?" He looked at the side of her face, admiring her profile. She could feel him staring at her, but she just swallowed and shifted in her place. "If I'd been here, you know I would have kicked their asses. I can't help that I wasn't here," Quinn refused to look at him. "I wish you wouldn't ignore me like this, I didn't do anything. I missed you so much, I was excited about surprising you. I didn't think I'd scare you.. I'm sorry." She fought off the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You're so good at making me feel like the bad guy."

"Well it's not me, Quinn! I didn't do anything!" Quinn sniffed and wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Don't yell at me, please Sam.. I've had a really rough week."

"And you think that going to my aunt's funeral was easy for me?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Sam.. Sam, I didn't know.. I'm so sorry.."

"Whatever, Quinn. I don't care." Sam stood up from the bed and walked towards the window he'd entered through, causing Quinn to sit up in protest.

"Sam come on! Where are you going?"

"Well it's obvious that you don't want me here, so why should I stay?" He asked honestly, throwing his arms into the air. Quinn got out of bed and took him by the hands.

"I do want you here!"

"I came here to surprise you and you started freaking out at me!"

"I'm sorry.."

Sam watched her eyes and he sighed, picking up a small bag that was behind her, a bag that she hadn't noticed. "Read the card first." He put the handles to the bag in her hand and closed her fingers around it. "Happy birthday." Sam made his way out of the window and crawled down the side of her house. Quinn sighed and didn't even try to make him come back. She flopped down onto her bed and opened the card, making herself comfortable after realizing that it was about nine pages long. She rested her back against the headboard of her bed and started reading.

_Dear Q,_  
><em>Or Quinn I guess, I dunno what you like to be called. i guess i'm only thinking of this now because i like always call you Q and you never get upset. i kinda like calling you Q. sorry im typing this, i guess in a way it seems less personalized, but i dunno if you'd be able to understand my writing because i remember that time you got confused when you were helping me with my lit homework. your a really really awesome girlfriend and i really love you. i'd do anything for you, i hope you know that. also you're deautiful.<em>

Quinn chuckled to herself at his dyslexia. Not mocking him, just admiring it as one of his many adorable quirks. She read some more and started tearing up at some parts.

_you've kinda made me a better person because you bring out the best in me. i think i do that to you to and that's why we are so good together! like at school sometimes i just wanna fit in and look good to other people but i don't have to be like that with you. you're like the only won i don't have to do that with. i think i can kinda bring out the best in you in a way because when i met you you were like kinda sad all the time and shy but when i'm with you it's like you can be really loud and funny and you're not usually sad when we're together unless i fucked up which is my fault not yours. you're so awesome and if anything bad happens i know i can just call you and then everything's all good again. i love that about you. the other day when..._

She wiped her eyes and decided not to read the rest now, that she needed to get some sleep. As Quinn was about to lay down, she thought that she might look at what's in the bag. When she opened it, she found a very soft, smiling teddy bear with a sparkling crystal necklace around it's neck. She sniffed and out the necklace around her neck and held the bear close to her heart, getting under that same purple comforter and falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
